


video games and bunk beds

by A_Mumblebee



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Ill update tags as i go, Jeremy’s dad ships it, M/M, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Squip mention, Texting, boyf riends — Freeform, firstfic, post squip, probably, rich and jeremy work at a video game and comic store
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mumblebee/pseuds/A_Mumblebee
Summary: Jeremy and Rich work at a video game/comic book store and they both have crushes on their best friends. Jeremy is oblivious and he trys to distract himself that he is pining and Micheal invites him to a wedding as a date.





	1. Chapter 1: Wouldn't it be nice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fanfiction and I will try and update as much as I can but im pretty bad at that so bare with me please. Also i always imagine michael with a bunk bed in his room for some reason so that is in here to. Also if my gf is reading this please dont

Jeremy walked into the workplace just like any other normal day. It was almost 6:30 and the store normally opened at 7:00 so the only other person was his co-worker Rich. The shorter man was already in the back, organizing the new arrivals for the comics and checking to see if they were all in mint condition. The soft music playing from the broken down radio and the smell of old and new comic books gave the nerdy store a vibe that was comfortable and sort of like home for the boys. 

No one likes to get up early and work and neither did Rich or Jeremy but they had a fun time looking at the comics and collectables they had to sell. Sometimes they would get demos for the newest console on the market and when there was no customers they would play until they either got yelled at or someone came in. Michael and Jake visited the store quite often and played with them; today there was no demo and Jeremy had already read all of the spiderman comics they carried.

Jeremy and Rich were the only ones who were working that Thursday morning. The summer air was hot outside but the AC was extremely refreshing.  
“I don't think i have ever seen you come in this early dude” Jeremy said as he went behind the counter and started to put out the flyers for the local businesses on display for customer.

“Is there any reason?” he softly yelled to the back of the store while arranging coupons and pens.  
“Not any in particular” Rich replied while looking at what he was doing instead of looking at jeremey “i just woke up in the middle of night and couldn't go back to sleep so i came to read some comics and work early”  
“Why did you wake up? Bad dream?”

“Nah i have been doing that ever since the SQUIP left, then i couldn’t seem to go back to sleep. Normally i would just text Jake but it was 5:45 and i didn't want to wake him.” Rich said as he unlocked the front doors. He turned around and leaned on the wall next to them, looking at Jeremy over the counter. “Do you do that or, is it just me?” he asked the pale boy

“Well i have dreams sometimes” he replied “dreams about how i almost ruined the entire school, about how i almost lost my best friends, dreams about Michael and how he hated me for months and how i cause so much trouble.” he was fiddling with his hands and looking down.  
Rich had moved from the doors to the front of the counter and put his hand on Jeremy’s shoulder and looked him the eye. 

“Hey” he said softly “it's all over and it's never coming back” he squeezed his shoulder in a comforting manner.

“How did you do it?” Jeremy questioned while looking up. “How did you do it for almost 3 years?”

“I had Jake to help me get through everything” he took away his hand and blushed just talking about him “he was my best friend and helped me with everything i asked. Even after the whole SQUIP thing happened” he reached up and touched the prominent scars on his arm from the fire incident.

“I know how you feel buddy” he replied as he watched the shorter man walk into the break room. “While you’re in there get me some coffee!” he yelled and Rich gave him a thumbs up before closing the door.

\-----

Jeremy sighed as Rich left for the day, watching him walked out the glass doors and into the parking lot where Jake was waiting for him.  
“Michael should be arriving any second” he thought while combing his fingers through his hair and looking out the window. 

After about 5 minuets he saw a tan PT cruiser pull up in front of the store with a teen in a red jacket waving through the window at Jeremy as he ran outside into the parking lot towards the car.

“How was work today?” Michael said as Jeremy climbed into the passenger seat.

“Not much happened as usual; we got some newly released games later in the day.”

“Any new mainstream arrivals?”

“Just some weird 3rd party developers and lame stuff like that” Jeremy said whilst turning on the radio. Some old classic from the 80s blasted in the small car as the boys drove to Jeremy’s house.

As they were walking through the front door Jeremy’s dad was ignoring the tv as he typed away on his computer before turning his head up to look at the teens. “Hey boys!” he said to the pair. “Anything happen today?”

“Nope but i picked up some food on the way home” Michael said as he tossed some McDonald's at Mr. Heere.

“Wow thanks kids!” 

“No problem dad” Jeremy said as he and Michael went upstairs to drop off his work clothes and get a fresh outfit. After he grabbed his things and went back downstairs, they started heading towards the door.  
“I'm going to stay the night at Michael'ss! See you tomorrow!” Jeremy called back at his dad as him and his friend walked out.

“Bye Mr. Heere!” The man in the red jacket yelled back.

\---  
After Michael finished rolling up the blunt he licked the side and lit the perfectly rolled cigarette. After he took a hit he handed it to Jeremy who was waiting patiently.

“I can’t wait for this week to be over” Jeremy said as he looked at the wall where the paused tv was mounted and handed the roll back to his friends.

“Why?” Michael responded. “I thought you said work was fine today? Did anything happen recently?”

“Oh, um” Jeremy hadn't realized he said that out loud. He didn't mean too, he didn't want his best friend to worry about him “it's nothing.”

“Jeremy” Michael paused and looked at him “you know you can tell me anything.”

“I promise it's nothing!” Jeremy said a bit louder as Michael took a hit

“I think you’re forgetting I can read you like a book jere” Jeremy smiled at the nickname but that faltered as he began to speak. 

“Well,” he paused and looked at Michael, who was looking at him in the eye with concern and worry. “At work Rich brought up the SQUIP and a bunch of horrible memories came up and i just” he stopped and started to look down at his hands. “I feel horrible about everything i did to you! I thought you would never forgive me and sometimes i still hear voices in my head saying that you hate me and, i just want them to go away!” tears threatened to run down his face and he stopped fiddling with his hands and started picking at his jeans.

Michael set down the blunt in an ashtray and held Jeremy’s hands. “I will always forgive you and you know that it wasn't your fault that you did any of those things! He was controlling you and you could help it!”

“But the SQUIP was off! You know that” Jeremy said as he squeezed his best friend’s hands. “I called you a loser and it was all on my accord!”

“Do you really think that the SQUIP was completely off? Remember that the only way to really turn it off is to drink mountain dew red!” Michael reached and hugged Jeremy as he silently grieved into Michael's red hoodie.  
After a few moments, Jeremy and Michael just stayed there hugging and enjoying each other's comforting touch. Jeremy was the first to move away and look up at his friend. The shorter male reached up and wiped away some of tear on Jeremy’s check as they both had a slight blush. Jeremy’s face much redder because of the crying. 

“You look like a mess” Michael said with a slight chuckle before reaching his other hand to move away some of the hair on the taller boy’s face. “Go clean up and i will go upstairs and get some snacks and sodas.”

 

After a few minutes, michael came back down the stairs to the basement/ bedroom with some fizzy drinks and a plate of oreos while attempting to carry a family size bag of lays potato chips in his mouth. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he made a muffled sound alerting Jeremy that he returned. Jeremy’s eyes and face were no longer very red as he turned and looked at funny looking Michael, struggling to hold a bunch of food.

“Do you want some help with that?” Jeremy said as he got up and made his way over to the other man in the room.  
Michael nodded and smiled as Jeremy took the chip bag and the cookies.

They both sat on his bunk bed and began to finish the snacks.  
He had got his bunk bed shortly after Jeremy and him became friends because his cousins would constantly come over and he had always wanted one. It was pretty great because you could have all sorts of fun at sleepovers. Like forts, jumping off and breaking your nose and other sleepover stuff the boys did over the years. 

“So the top bunk got puked on while my cousin was in town last week and we need a new mattress since that one is like” he looked at the empty frame “10 years old”

“I could just sleep on the bean bags and you can have my bed tonight” Michael suggested but Jeremy immediately objected.

“No this is your house and you should sleep on your bed! I know how much you hate sleeping on the bean bags. Or did you forget how once you did by accident and complained for days on end because your back hurt and annoyed me half to death.” Jeremy joked while popping and oreo into his mouth and sitting on one of the bags. “Or we could both just sleep on the bottom.” 

They had always just slept on different beds unless they were at Jeremy’s house but he had a queen size bed so they weren't so close but, each bunk had a twin size mattress. Both of the boys were both average height and took up most of a twin when they slept alone so sleeping in the same bed ment contact. Close physical contact for 8 hours and Michael’s gay ass couldn’t Michael responded. While he set his sprite down on the night stand

“I mean if you are cool with it than i am too” Jeremy said as he started walking towards the door that led to the bathroom after grabbing his bag from the floor “I'm going to change into my PJ’s and then lets go to bed. It's like” he stopped and looked at his phone “3:30 am”

“Yeah okay” Michael responded as the door closed and he was left alone in his room. He pressed the cool soda can on his face to try and lessen the blush rising on his cheeks. He was going to sleep in the same bed with Jeremy for the first time since 7th grade and, he has gotten a lot gayer since then.

After they both climbed into their PJs they crawled into the small space. Jeremy fell asleep instantly after the light was turned off. Michael, however, stayed awake. After a few minutes of passing out, Jeremy started to cling to michael in his sleep. This, of course, made Michael extremely aware of the fact that he was in bed with his crush and that same guy was latching onto him like a backpack. He needed to get some sleep. It was getting late and he didn't want Jeremy waiting around for too long waiting for him to wake up in the morning. He fell asleep as he put his hand around the pale one that was wrapped around his stomach.


	2. chapter two: Here Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich and Jake get caught flirting and Jenna texts everyone about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be alot of texting and dialogue so bare with me but it should be pretty easy to understand.  
> texting names;  
> jeremy: im heere  
> janna: gossip.chick  
> Christine: lin.is.my.daddy  
> micheal: mell.on  
> brooke:pink.berry.bitch  
> chloe:best bitch  
> rich: bestbi  
> jake: jakey_d

“So I was thinking,” Jake said as he leaned over the counter, talking to Rich. “We know for a fact that both of the nerds like each other right?” Rich had started counting the cash for the day; the store had closed about ten minutes ago and Jake came in and helped them about an hour ago.

“Are you suggesting what I think you are?” Rich replied as he continued on with his task.

“All I'm saying is that they should have started dated way sooner!” he jumped up onto the counter and sat next to the registrar. “Dude, look me in the eye and tell me you don't think they are meant for each other.”

“If they were ‘meant for each other’ as you say they are, they will get together by themselves. Michael and Jeremy are both pretty smart. I bet they can figure it out on their own.” Rich closed the cash register and looked up at Jake. “You need to get off the counter before you break something”

Jake’s face broke out into a grin as an idea popped into his head. “Okay but you have to catch me!” he said as he fell back onto Rich. Rich was supporting almost all of the taller man’s weight as only part of his legs remained on the counter

“Dude I'm tiny get off me you are crushing my precious face!” he yelled as he was laughing at his best friend.

“Nope!” Jake said sarcastically as the smaller boy tried to push him off. “You need to carry me home my knight in shining armor!”

“I swear to god! If you don't get off me I will never give you a discount again!” he yelled as he tried to get Jake off of him so he could start locking up the place

Jake made a sound of surprise in mockery “oh no! Whatever will I do without my precious video games? I would rather die!” Jake pretended to be hurt as Rich was laughing. He even put his hand on his forehead for dramatic effect.

Jenna Roland walked in from the break room after getting her things and saw the two boys goofing off with each other. She whipped out her phone and snapped a picture of the two and sent it to the group chat

\---  
Group chat: Christine: lin.is.my.daddy  
Micheal: mell.on  
Brooke:pink.berry.bitch  
Chloe:best bitch  
Rich: bestbi  
Jake: jakey_d

Gossip.chick: look at these two goofing off at work  
Gossip.chick: image sent

I'm.heere: I leave you in charge of the store for one day and THIS IS WHAT YOU DO?!?!?!

Lin.is.my.daddy: looks like the boss man is mad at you guys lmao

I'm.heere: ew don’t call me boss man  
I'm.here: it makes me sound old

Pink.berry.bitch: like the kind of guy that tells teenagers to get off his lawn

Gossip.chick: grandma Jeremy

I'm.heere: I hate you all

Mell.on: but do u hate me??????

I'm.heere: of course not  
I'm.heere: you are my favorite person

Bestbi: JENNA WTF

jakey_d: DUDE I THOUGHT YOU LEFT

bestbi: YEAH ME 2 DUDE

gossip.chick : welp u thought wrong because I left before you started making out

Bestbi: WE DIDN'T MAKE OUT U PERV

best bitch: JAKE AND RICH-Y SITTING IN A STORE  
best bitch: K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Mell.on: doesn't have much of a ring to it

I'm.heere: yeah not really

jakey_d: because IT DIDN'T HAPPEN

mell.on: Jeremy if they get together in the next month you owe me $10

Gossip.girl: r u sure because when I left you were basically on top of him

best.bitch : OOOOOOHH REALLY

Lin.is.my.daddy *Jared Kleinman voice* kiNKY

I'm.here: I am surprised I get that reference  
I'm.here I hang out with you so much it's like your obsessions are leaking into me

in.is.my.daddy : that last part was gross

Best.bitch: never say ‘leaking into me’ ever again

Pink.berry.bitch: ewwwwwww  
Pink.berry.bitch: just stop talking about it

Private chat: jakey_d:, bestbi  
Bestbi: did you see her take that picture?

jakey_d: no?!?1  
jakey_d: did you??1!!

Bestbi: I thought she left the store after it closed  
Bestbi: I'm sorry

jakey_d: dude its okay

\----  
Michael and Jeremy are sitting in the beloved basement, playing video games at midnight. Jeremy came over yesterday after work and stayed the night. He planned to sleep over again because his dad was on a date tonight so he would rather be with Michael on his day off then sit alone at home. He pretty much lived at Michael's house. He even had his own drawer to keep his stuff in and Michael had the same at Jeremy's house. They even just kept an extra toothbrush at the other’s house because it was easier that way.

“So” Michael started as he was watching goofing around playing twilight princess. “Does Jake work at the store?”

Jeremy was riding through the fields of Hyrule on Link's horse (he named link Michael and the horse Jeremy at the beginning of the game) “no but he spends a lot of time there” Jeremy paused the game and looked at Michael who was sitting on the other bean bag. “I think he should just apply for a job”

“Do you think Rich and Jake like each other?” Michael questioned. “I mean it seems that everytime Rich has a shift Jake is always there too.”

Jeremy looked surprised “wait, how do you know that? You don't work there either”

“With all the texting Jenna does and from what you tell me, it isn't that hard to figure out” he smiled as he spoke, “also you seem to forget that I am there a lot too.”

“Yeah, i guess it does kinda seem like they like each other. I think I will ask Rich tomorrow at work.”

\----  
Private message: jakey_d:, bestbi

jakey_d: where are you rn?

Bestbi: I'm at my house  
Bestbi: why is there anything you need?

jakey_d: I wanna see your face

Bestbi: where are you?

jakey_d: I was going to the gas station but I'm pretty close to the store  
jakey_d: do you wanna meet there?

Bestbi: yes! I will be there in a bit!!

\---

“Dude! You need to kill the one on your left first then the one on your right! I have played this level 100 time and what you keep doing isn't going to work!”

“I'm working on it, Michael! Just let me hit this zombie one more time and-” Jeremy's phone started to ring and it distracted him long enough to get killed by the CPU “Goddammit! That level was hard! It took forever to get that far!”

“Who would be calling you at this hour? Isn't everyone sleeping?” Michael asked as he put his head on Jeremy's shoulder and looked him in the eyes like a puppy.

“I think you are forgetting that we are still awake at this hour idiot” Jeremy sighed as he reached for his phone.

“Who is it?” Michael asked.

“It's Rich. Why is he calling me and not his boyfriend?”

“We both know they aren't even together,” Michael said as Jeremy answered the phone.

“Hey dude I know it's late and you are probably making out with your boyfriend or whatever but I need a favor” Rich said over the phone and Jeremy felt blessed that Michael couldn't hear what Rich had said.

“What is it, dude?”

“So me and Rich are going to meet up because I need to see him and he said he wanted to meet at the store.”

“But you don't own a car? Is that what you need me for?”

“Yes! Please come pick me up and take me over there!” Rich pleaded

“Yeah ok, I or Michael will be over in about ten minutes or so”

“Dude I totally owe you! Thanks” and he hung up before Jeremy could respond.

“What did he want?” Michael asked the pale boy.

“He needs one of us to drive him to go see Jake or something.”

“Ah okay let me get my keys.”

“I can go if you want! You can stay and beat that level.” Jeremy caught the keys to the pt cruiser and went to grab his jacket. “Ah shit” he turned to look at Michael “I left my jacket at my house”

“Take mine” Michael took off his bright red and patched jacket and handed to Jeremy. Jeremy wouldn't admit it but he blushed when the undershirt he was wearing lifted up and showed some of his skin. “I don't want you to catch a cold. The sun is down and it can get pretty chilly” he tossed the red fabric over to Jeremy.

“Do you want me to pick up anything? While I'm out?”

“Wow, you sounded like a wife asking her husband something! Just get whatever I don't care,” Michael said as he walked Jeremy to the car in the driveway.

\----  
Private message: bestbi, I'm.heere

I'm.heere: I'm in your driveway some outside!

Bestbi: oh thank god I was getting antsy  
\----  
Rich came outside and hopped into the passenger seat and Jeremy started to drive towards the familiar store but the little needle on the dash board indicated that he needed gas and soon.  
“ I need to get some gas really quick so can you pump the gas while I go inside and get some stuff for Michael?”

“Yeah sure,” Rich said as they pulled into the 7/11. Rich started filling up the car and Jeremy went inside and got a blue raspberry slushie, some gum and a bag of gummy worms and went back outside to find Rich had already filled the tank and sat on the passenger side.” don't worry dude I paid for you.”

“Wow, Jake must be lucky to have you. You are such a gentlemen.”

“What do you mean ‘lucky to have me?”

“Are you two not dating?” Jeremy questioned as he pulled out of the parking lot. “Sorry I just assumed-”

“No, it's okay!” Rich said as he leaned forward in his seat. “I mean, I like him. But not like the best bro kinda way. It's more like I really wanna kiss your face off and be happy with you for a long time kinda way. Did that sound weird?”

“Dude that didn't sound weird at all! You love him don't you?”

“I hope I can tell him tonight! I think that is why he wanted me to come out here and see him.” Rich was looking off into the distance, smiling and looking like a ray of sunshine. They pulled up to the parking lot and Jeremy pulled up next to the sidewalk next to the store so Jake could see him. Rich got out and walked over to Jake's car as Jake got out after he saw him approaching. Jeremy could hear the words that were coming out of their mouths but from the look on their faces, the way they were holding hands and they way they moved

Jeremy’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out to reveal a text from Michael.  
\----  
Private message: I'm.heere, mell.on

Mell.on: so are you going to come home soon?

I'm.heere: did u just say home? As in like our home like I live there? 

Mell.on: I didn't mean for it to come out that way but I guess you do spend a lot of time here.

I'm.heere: haha I think it's fine and it really is home to me. If you are there then it feels like home I think  
\--  
Jeremy didn't know it but michael was as red as a tomato. He has been pinning on jeremy for a long time. Almost 4 years and the little stuff like that made him get really giddy at the thought of it.  
\--  
Jeremy looked out the window and saw the two boys standing awkwardly in the middle of an empty dark parking lot so he decided to take action. He rolled down the window and cupped his hands around his mouth.

“Just kiss already!” Jeremy yelled just loud enough for both of them to hear him. He hears a very quiet ‘fuck it’ come from Rich and he leaned in and kissed Jake.

\---  
Private message: I'm.heere, mell.on

I'm.heere: DUDE HOLY FUKC THEY ARE KISSING

Mell.on: WAIT WHAT?

I'm.here: sent a photo

mell.on : HOLY HECKING FUCK  
Mell.on: should we tell the group chat?!?!?

I'm.heere: no I think we should let Rich and Jake handle that on their own.

Mell.on so are you coming home soon? Is Rich going home with Jake?

I'm.heere: I mean ig? I'll ask  
I'm.heere: OH MY GOD they are frenching!!

Mell.on: oh yeah I forgot something!

I'm.heere: what is it?

Mell.on: you owe me $10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks liv, devon, lily, lori and regan for helping me with the names bc i am bad at making them. also if you can think of something better than comment below and i will most likely change it.  
> if you didnt know, Lin-Manuel Miranda wrote hamilton and that is why her name is lin.is.my.daddy.  
> and now that richjake is doen we can get back to boyf riends
> 
> also i am going on vacation so i might not update till next week because i will be in HARRY POTTER WORLD ;00
> 
> kudos and comments are welcome!


	3. chapter 3: lets go away for awhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy and michael get an invite

Michael woke up when his phone alarm went off. He put his arm on the other side of the bed was Jeremy was the night before. Well, he sure wasn't there but in his place, a note sat. It read “I'm going to get some breakfast from someplace. I’ll be home in a bit. ~ Jere xo“ 

Michael looked at the note over and over. “Did Jeremy put little hugs and kisses?” He thought as he rolled over to where Jeremy landed the night before and put his head on the pillow and sighed. Ever since 8th grade, Michael has had a huge crush on his best friend. Jeremy was straight and there was no way in hell he was going to like Michael. Not in one million years. He and Christine broke up after the play but he seemed really sad when it happened. He thought that he still loved her and that was when Michael just gave up trying. Michael knew he was gay, he figured it out a long time ago and he never had the courage to tell anyone. He was afraid of what Jeremy might think of it that if he was okay with Rich and Jake being together, that must mean he wasn't homophobic. But would he think differently of Michael? He hopes not.

His thoughts were interrupted when Jeremy walked into the room, with fresh baked goods from the nearby bakery and two coffees. He was also wearing Michael's signature hoodie.  
“Don't tell me you are still asleep?” Jeremy said at the boy on the bed. “ I got you some freshly baked muffins!” and with that said, Michael popped his head up and got out of bed. He almost sprinted across the room to hurry and grab those sweet baked goods. He took the brown paper bag out of Jeremy's hand.

“What did I ever do to deserve someone as perfect as you,”  
Michael said but soon after he thought to himself wow that sounded extremely gay!

“Aww, well if anything I am lucky to have you,” Jeremy said while looking away. but he went and sat down on the swivel chair that was by Michael's desk. "Also, on my way down stairs, your mom said we got some important mail that she wanted you to see," Jeremy said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope 

Michael's mind raced thinking of all the stuff that was so important. Was he being cast off into the army? Was he moving? Did the school find out he smoked and had they expelled him? he decided that the quickest way of finding out was to just open the letter instead of worrying about it.

Michael carefully opened the paper and pulled out a dark piece of paper. He read it once and jumped with joy, almost spilling his hot coffee on himself. "Dude!" he yelled "My Aunt Molly is getting married! And I get to bring a plus one!" he said with excitement 

"whoa really?" Jeremy got just as excited. Michael had a lot of family members and they were all really close. Some of them knew who Jeremy was. The two boys had been best friends for most of their lives and it only made sense that Michael's family knew who Jeremy was. One of the people who knew Jeremy was Aunt Molly. At all of Michael's birthday parties, Aunt Molly was the life of the party (other than Michael himself) so both of the boys knew that it was going to be loads of fun

What was even better is that the wedding would be at Asbury Park! it was a beautiful beach town not too far from where they are now but it would be nice to have a vacation. 

"it's going to be so cool if you are there with me!" Michael said whilst biting into his banana nut muffin. "At least I don't have to sit and listen to my boring parents the entire time in the car. Now I can drive since you are there with me!"

"You are going to drive?" Jeremy exclaimed "Dude this is going to be the best! we are going to have a really cool road trip and then party for days!"

"Dude, we haven't partied since Halloween and I am not up for a massive hangover." 

"Ok, ok no drinking but, we are totally going to the beach and it is going to be-" Jeremy was interrupted by Michael's mom calling for them to come upstairs.

"we better see what she wants"

Jeremy agreed and started towards the door but before he could make it Michael said “also i kinda need my hoodie back”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this is so short but I am leaving for Florida in the morning (well it is 3:03 am but pfft) and im not bringing my computer so I cant write and writing on my phone is the worst so I tried to update this before I leave for the week. anyway, i hoped you liked it! please leave comments and kutos!


	4. wasnt made for these times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dry cleaning, flirty boys and scary movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so so so so sorry that i havnt updated recently. i just got back from florida a few days ago and i havent found the time to write. anyway this chapter is pretty long to make up for it and i want to thank everyone for waiting

It is five days before the wedding and three days before they leave. Michael is getting his suit from the dry cleaning pick up.

“I don't understand why you need to dry clean it,” Jeremy said to Michael as he paid for the suit. “ just put it in the washing machine”

“Did you put your suit in the washing machine!” Michael almost yelled, he got a few stares from the workers and one of them snickered at them. “Jeremy I swear to god why do you do these things”

“don't worry didn't! I haven't even started packing yet”

“Jere after this we are going to yours and I am going to show you how to function like a human being”

“Well it's still a week away dude, you need to be more chill about this”

“”I'm just concerned for you jere” Michael turned around and grabbed his suit “I don't want you to show up at the reception in jeans.”

“Dude, if you think I am going in jeans you’re crazy,” Jeremy said as he started towards the exit and opened the door. “because I am going in khakis,” he said jokingly as Michael softly punched in the arm.

“Oh, my God! don't you dare,” Michael said as Jeremy started laughing hysterically.

“Ok ok I won’t don't worry” he was struggling to breathe because of how hard he was laughing. “fine I will wear dress pants. Just because you care so much for me.”

Michael had climbed into the driver side and was looking at Jeremy. They both just looked into the pools of each other's eyes.  
“sometimes I worry about you dude,” Michael said as he grabbed the wheel but didn't move, still looking at Jeremy.

“You don't need to worry about me. I have learned enough from your constant need to parent me” Jeremy replied with a snicker.

“I won't be by your side all the time to make sure you don't do stupid stuff like wear khakis to a wedding”

“I'm not wearing khakis!” he half yelled “and I plan to keep you around for a long time” both of them haven't noticed but they had started to lean closer and Jeremy started to touch his shoulder. Both of them just looked at each other in awe at the others features.  
Michael was the first to pull away and start driving.

“Well, I plan to keep you around for a long time too.

\----

The boys had just arrived at Jeremy's house. After running a few more errands and going out to eat “hello Mr. Heere!” Michael had cheerfully yelled at the man. He was wearing bright blue sweatpants  
“nice pants dad,” Michael said as he pulled finger guns at the older guy.

“Michael why do you call me dad” Mr. Heere questioned as he took a sip of some dark soda out of a sports mug.

“because you see me as your second son and you love me” Michael replied happily

“Can’t argue with that!” he replied before continuing to watch whatever was on the tv.

Jeremy just stood back watching the exchange. Michael had called him dad before. Jeremy even called Michael's parents mom and dad a few times but it seemed that they were both close with Jeremy's dad.

‘you kids go goof or something so I can finish my show”

“ok bye, dad!” Jeremy said while instinctively grabbing Michael's hand and leading him upstairs.  
It seemed that Jeremy didn't even fully realize that he grabbed his hand but Michael was completely aware. When they got up to the top of the stairs, they had entered Jeremy's room. As Jeremy closed the door he pulled away from his hand; blushing and looking at his friend.  
“Oh! Um I'm sorry abo-”

“Hehe, it's fine dude.” Michael interrupted. “it's cool”

“Oh okay,” Jeremy said as he walked to his bed and sat down. “you wanna play some video games and watch a movie?”

“jere, you know we need to pack your stuff!” Michael said he walked over to Jeremy's closest “is this where you keep your suitcases?”

“Mike-y!” Jeremy whined, “let's just watch a movie!” I'm tired from work today and it's like nine!”

Michael blushed at the nickname and came and sat next to Jeremy on the bed. “you know I can't resist your puppy eyes” Michael said looking at Jeremy's cute little acne and hair that framed his face. “it's just not fair and it isn't that late!”

“come on Mikey! Let's watch something scary!”

“But you hate scary stuff”

“I know but, I think I can handle it this time!” he got off the bed and jumped to his feet “it will be cool!”

Michael thought about it for a second, do some chore or watch a scary movie and have jere hug you because he cants handle scary stuff? Option 2 sounded a lot better to both of them.

“you can pick one out if you want! I'm going downstairs to get some popcorn and soft drinks.” Jeremy said as he made his way over to the door. “and nothing that will make me shit my pants okay?”

“pfft okay, you big nerd,” Michael replied as he found Jeremy's laptop and went to Netflix.  
\---

Jeremy was at the bottom of the stairs when he noticed that his dad wasn't in his normal chair. He walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet to grab some popcorn. When he closed it his dad came out of nowhere.

“Whoa dad!” Jeremy said with a jump “where did u come from!”

“I have been in here the entire time,” he said as he ruffled Jeremy's hair. “can I ask you something?”

“shoot,” Jeremy said as he put one of the two bags in the microwave.

“what is going on with you and Michael?”

“what do you mean?

“Well I mean, you guys hold hands casually and you spend every night at one of you guys’ house-”

“Dad!”

“-and he is taking you on a date to a wedding so I mean-”

“DAD! I and Michael are not dating!” Jeremy was bright red at this point.

“wow jere I mean it's okay if you’re gay I totally support you! Just tell me anything okay?”

“Well, I don't know if I am or not but stop bugging me about it!” Jeremy has turned around and put the second bag of popcorn in the microwave.

“so you like Michael?”

“Dad!” Jeremy grabbed both bags and started to run upstairs.

“wear protection! “ and Jeremy responded with a loud groan. and ran into his room!  
-  
The tall boy closed his door and plopped down on his bed and slammed his face into the pillow.

“whats wrong dude?” Michael was on the other side of the bed with the other's laptop on his legs. Jeremy looked up at him with a face that said I want to die. “wow your face is hella red dude! What happened?”

“my dad was asking me relationship questions. It's embarrassing just forget it.” Jeremy said while reaching down to grab the popcorn bags that landed on the foot of the bed. “let's just start the movie”

“Yeah, my mom does that all the time,” Michael said as he threw a piece of Popcorn at Jeremy's face “wanna watch the movie now?”

“what did you pick?”

“the 6th sense! It isn't very scary but it's pretty creepy” Michael said whilst putting a few pieces of buttery popcorn in his mouth “also it is one of m. night Shyamalan's best movies! Apart from maybe unbreakable or signs.”

“Signs wasn't even all that great,”

“Ok ok let's start this one now,” Michael interrupted

“I have never seen it before,” Jeremy said while putting a handful of buttery popcorn in his mouth “is it good?”

“It's a classic!” Michael said enthusiastically. “it's the I see dead people one!” he hit play and the movie started.

Michael put his head on Jeremy's shoulder as the first scene came on.

As the movie went on, Jeremy would hug Michael tightly every time a dead person would come on screen. Even if someone yelled unexpectedly he would flinch. Michael would blush every time and rub his back in circles. Jeremy figured he would do this when he got ‘scared' so he pretended more than he was real.

“Whoa was he really-”

“yup.”

“and was that-”

“Yes Jeremy”

“That movie was so cool!” Jeremy said throwing his hands in the air with excitement.

“I told you” he paused closing the laptop “ it's a classic!”

“You have a really good taste in movies!” Jeremy said, “I can't believe I haven't seen it before!”

“aw thanks, dude.” Michael said while climbing over Jeremy to get off of the bed “we should get ready to go to sleep. We have to meet up with the squad tomorrow before we leave for the wedding”

“Yeah I guess,” Jeremy said while getting up and taking off his shirt. The two boys had changed in front of each other before but Jeremy's hair was all messy from cuddling with Michael and he was pretty red from the heat from both of them basically spooning in bed in the middle of summer. Michael stole glances every now and then as they both changed. Jeremy did the same as they both got into pajamas.

“Are you tired?” Michael said while climbing back into the bed. “Because I could stay up for another movie if you are up for it”

“Yeah but I might fall asleep halfway,” Jeremy said snuggling up close to Michael but not too close. He didn't want to overstep any boundaries. “Let's watch another scary movie! Something worse than that one!”

“Dude, if you see anything slightly creepy you won't sleep for weeks. Both of us know that!”

“Well what else do you want to watch during this fine evening,” Jeremy said in a more British accent that made Michael laugh

“Let's just look around until we find something.”

Michael had shared a Netflix account with Jeremy for a long time. Jeremy’s dad paid for it but he never watched anything, just sports on cable so he didn't mind that Michael had a profile. Before they had started watching their movie, they went to Michael's profile so the suggested was Michael's preference.

“Wow that's funny,” Jeremy said in surprise as he was scrolling through the list. “There is a lot of LGBT movies on here”

“Um,” he paused and figured that this was inevitable “Hey, Jeremy, I'm gay,” Michael said. He looked at Jeremy and expected him to do something. He expected him to kick him out and say that they weren't friends anymore or he expected him to yell at him or something.

“Well that isn't news to me,” Jeremy said nonchalantly “is there something you want to watch on here?”

“Wait what do you mean!” it came out as more of a yell that a question

“Dude we have been friends since we were like, 8 years old,” Jeremy said while he pushed the computer off his lap and looked at his panicked friend. “I can read you like a book! I figured it out last year when we went to the beach. You were so interested in how amazing all the guys looked in their swimsuits and even before then I had a suspicion.”

“So you’re not mad at me for not telling you sooner?”Michael replied. ‘You’re not going to tell me we can't be friends anymore or that you hate me?”

“Hell no! Dude, I don't care if you like guys, or girls or even doorknobs.” Jeremy said the last part to try and get Michael to laugh but he stayed silent and looked like he was about to cry. “If you fucked a doorknob I would still support you because you are Michael smell and I think he is pretty cool.” he did laugh that time.

“Jere I am not sexually attracted to doorknobs, you dork!” Michael said as he punched Jeremy in the arm slightly

“Well now that we have that out of the way, what do you want to watch?”

“Let's just watch bobs burgers”

\------

Jeremy woke up to a loud noise coming from one of the teens’ phones.

“hmmm” Michael groaned “turn it off I need sleep.,” he said quietly and rolled over to face the wall.

“we both know we need to get up!” Jeremy said, still fighting off sleep himself ‘“we are meeting the squad today at pink berry.”

“Let's just skip it”Michael muffled as his face was smushed into a pillow.

Jeremy was already out of bed at this point. He walked over to his closet to get a shirt and some jeans. “We both know that we can’t do that you big gaybies.”

Michael put his head up “what the mother fuck is a gaybies?”

“A gay baby. Because you are gay and you are acting like a baby” Jeremy said smugly as he pulled up his pants. “Now get dressed you, big nerd”

“Okay okay I will Jeremiah,” Michael said as he scooted over to the edge of the bed. He grabbed his glasses and walked toward the door leading to the hallway. “I'm headed to the bathroom”

Jeremy found a shirt and put it on but not long after he heard a scream followed by a horrified Michael slamming the bedroom door shut. “Dude! Your dad is fucking naked and brushing his teeth!”

“He does that sometimes,” Jeremy said while holding back a laugh.

“I think I'm scarred for now! I will never ever get that image out of my head!”

“Well I think he left so go brush your nasty teeth so I get ready in there too”

“Just come with me,”

“Nah the bathroom is too small,” Jeremy said while grabbing his phone “go clean your yellow exposed skull.”

“Ew doesn't say it like that,” Michael said before he left the room and left Jeremy alone with his thoughts.

“Ok ok heere. Get a hold of yourself!” Jeremy said when he heard Michael close the bathroom door without a scream this time.

His mind started to race, go a million miles an hour as he remembered the events that occurred last night “so Michael, your crush, is gay! Your gay crush came out to you as gay! Oh, my lord, he is gay!” Jeremy even jumped as the thought to himself “what the hell is wrong with me? I basically cuddled with him! We watched a scary movie in bed. Wait, does he like me? No no no why would he like me?” Jeremy's train of thought ended when Michael walked into the room. He looked nice, his hair was combed to perfection but his glasses were a tiny bit crooked but that didn't seem to bother either one of them. Jeremy only found it more adorable.

“What time do we need to be at pink berry?” Michael said as he sat on the bed next to Jeremy.

“In 3 hours”

“Then why the hell did you set the alarm so early!” he laid on his back while raising his arms dramatically.

“Because that is the same alarm I use for work you big dork,” Jeremy said as he looked over at his friend. The other boy had already started to go back under the blankets of the bed

“Well I'm going back to if you don't mind,” he said and turned around in mock anger.

‘“Yeah okay me too I guess,” Jeremy said as he laid down next to the other man. He scooted closer and wrapped his arm around Michael's waist.

“Hhhmmm?” Michael questioned, already half asleep.

“You’re really warm and I'm cold”

“Good night jere-bear”

“Goodnight Mikey”

\-----

“Well, it seems that I am the one who jumps started this whole relationship,” Jenna Roland said as she ate a scoop of her power berry frozen yogurt. “You two should be thanking me!”

“I don't think that's it” Christine interrupted, “I think it was all of our encouragement that brought them together”

“I think the reason me and rich got together is that we both love each other” Jake said, ending the argument.

Everyone looked at the entrance as Michael and Jeremy entered an empty Pinkberry. The smell of fresh fruit and dairy hit them as they walked over to the table and set their stuff down. “S-sorry we are late!” Jeremy said apologetically “we dropped off my suit at the dry cleaners.”

“He almost put it in the washer but I stepped in to stop that disaster before it happened” Michael finished Jeremy's thought and looked at Chloe and Brooke who mock gasped.

 

“Oh yeah!” Rich said as he looked up from his cold brew mango iced tea “I forgot you too were going to a wedding this weekend!”

“So are you guys dating or-” Brooke questioned the both of them. “Because a wedding seems like a pretty romantic place to go as friends”

“NOPE,” both of the boys said in unison.

“I am going to go order!” Jeremy said while standing up. The chair made a cringe worthy screech sound against the floor as it scooted back.

“Yeah, me too I guess,” Michael said as he followed Jeremy over to the counter.

As they walked away from the table, rich grabbed both of the phones that belonged to Jeremy and Michael and handed them over to Jenna, who was sitting across from him.

“You still know how to unlock a phone right?”

 

“Yeah just gimme a second” Jenna said as she opened both phones and handed them back to rich.

Rich went into each contact app and changed their names to boyf and riends. The exited the app and put them back where they were before as the two boys came and sat back down.

Michael got a strawberry ice tea and Jeremy got black raspberry frozen yogurt. They slowly finished their treats as they talked about what happened since school went out and other stuff that has happened in their everyday lives. Christine got accepted into an art college where she would be pursuing in theatre and Brooke and Chloe would be going to the same college out of state. It looked like the rest of the gang would be staying in new jersey. It was bitter sweet.

“Well I need to be at my shift at the store in an hour so I better head off” rich said as he got to the last bit of yogurt.

“Yeah me too,” Jenna said as she started cleaning up her things.

\---  
Jeremy and Michael left the frozen yogurt shop last. As they were both the went outside and they went to pick up the dry cleaning.

"I'm glad I get to have an amazing best friend who drives me every where," Jeremy said as they both entered the car.

"Well, it would be nice if you drove some places," Michael said as he pulled out of the frozen yogurt shop "you can drive, right?"

"I can drive! just not legally"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hopped you liked it! i think i am going to be updating every thurday if i can! sometimes i might update on tuesdays or whenever i feel like it but you can count on thursday.


	5. Chapter 5: hang on to your ego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on a road trip

“Do you have everything packed?” Jeremy asked as they were about to leave

“Yes It is all in your car.” Michael said as he rolled his eyes “I'm sure we have everything we need! Stop worrying.”

Jeremy sighed and grabbed Michael’s hands “are you 100% sure that everything you need is in the car and ready to go?”

Michael smiled as his face turned red. “Yes now you are going to be late for work so stop holding my hands and let's leave.”

“Okay lets go” Michael and Jeremy started towards the car but Michael kept holding one of Jeremy’s hands. Neither of them seemed to care. Jeremy needed to go to work and Michael would pick him up and start going to the beach immediately after. They were both excited but Jeremy was more worried one of them would forget something. 

\----

Rich was finishing ringing up a customer who had bought a bunch of comic books for her son and didn't seem to care about anything else. 

Jeremy was the only other person in the store, and he had already restocked the shelves and organized the discount CDs that no one bought anymore. The store closed at 5 and it was 4:37. The lady with the comics seemed to be the last customer of the day until Christine burst into the shop and ran in a straight line towards Jeremy, almost knocking over some merchandise. 

“heere! Have you gotten any of my texts!”

“Oh hey Christine! No I haven't my phone is in the bra-”

“I'm so glad you haven't left yet! I have something i wanted to tell you!” Christine said running out of breath.

“What is it? My shift is almost over and Michael is coming soon!”

“Have you texted him at all today?” 

“Umm, well I don't think so? Why is that so important?” Jeremy looked at her with confusion as she started laughing.

“G-go look at the group chat!”

Rich had finished up with the customer and had walked over to the other teens to see what all the commotion was about. But once he heard the word ‘group chat’ he hurried to the bathroom

“Rich! Did you do this!” Jeremy yelled. It came out as more of an angered statement than a question.

“Ooh this is going to be good” Christine got out her phone as Jeremy ran towards the other end of the store and knocked on the bathroom door. “Well I hope Michael won't freak out” Jeremy said under his breath.

\---  
Michael was walking through the aisles of Walmart before he had to pick up Jeremy. He got snacks and travel size necessities to take on the trip.

“Mini shampoo, deodorant and sunscreen, Mini shampoo, deodorant and sunscreen” Michael kept repeating to himself as he walked through the store looking for the three things before his phone started to buzz. He made sure he wasn't in anyone's way before pulling out his phone and checking his texts.

Private message: bestbi. riends

Bestbi: dude you should text Jeremy! He is at work and you should talk to him.

Michael didn't even bother responding before shooting Jeremy a quick text

Private message: boyf, riends

Riends: hey dude! You okay?  
Riends: whoa when did my name change?!?!

Boyf:I bet $100 it is rich’s fault  
Boyf: yeah I'm fine 

Riends: oh gosh it spells boyfriends  
Riends: junior year memories huh?

Boyf: mine still hasn't completely washed off

Riends: same  
Riends: also how is your shift going?

Boyf: rich locked himself in the bathroom, so I couldn't unleash my fury on him

Riends: you couldn't beat up rich  
Riends: you’re too sweet!

Boyf: aw thanks mikey

riends: also you have the strength of a leaf and you run as fast as my great grandma

Boyf: I COULD TOTALLY TAKE HIM OUT!! >:0  
Boyf: I'm like  
Boyf: an entire foot taller than him okay?!?!?

Riends: okay I'm at Walmart and I need to get a few things, so i gotta go  
Riends: also don't you close in like 10 minutes?

Boyf:oh shit  
Botf: okay bye my dear

Riends: see you in 10 you handsome son of a bitch

\---

Jeremy sighed and put his phone in his pocket. Michael called him handsome and even though he had said things like that often, it still felt nice.

Christine was looking at her phone and had a big grin on her face. “I got all of that on video!” she giggled and looked up at Jeremy “I'm going to send that to the group chat! I think I'm going to leave since you guys technically closed five minutes ago”

“Oh shit you’re right” Jeremy walked over to Christine “I better close up shop then,”

“See ya later! Have fun with Michael at your wedding date!”

“It's not a-”

“Don't even try to defend yourself, it's obvious you both are pining. Now clean up and see your boyfriend.” she interrupted.

“Yeah okay”

Jeremy walked out his friend, cleaned up a bit and gathered his things. “Lock up for me rich I'm leaving” he said as he walked out the door and was greeted by a smiling Michael waving at him while sitting in his PT cruiser.

“You ready to go?”

“Yeah we need to pick up some stuff at my place but other than that I'm good to go!”  
Jeremy walked around and sat next to Michael in the passenger seat, and they started on their way.

\----

It was only about an hour drive but Jeremy wanted it to last forever. Both of the boys just talked about life and collage and whatever came across their minds. At one point they turned off the music and just talked about deep stuff. There was not a silent moment for the entire ride.

“I think you should let me drive on the way back” Jeremy said as he turned down the radio much too Michael’s discomfort.

“I think we both know that you would get us killed and that is not ideal.”

“Well I will have you know that I am an excellent driver”

“Do you know how to drive stick? Or turn the ac on?”

“What the fuck is the stick?” Jeremy said. He looked over at Michael who was shaking his head like a disappointed parent.

\---

As they arrived at the hotel, a bellhop walked out to the front to assist them with their luggage.

“He reminds me of that guy from zack and Cody.” Jeremy said out of the blue

“The bellhop guy/ why do you say that?” Michael responded, opening the trunk to his car.

“It's the uniform I think, also on an unrelated not that dude is really fucking hot,” Jeremy said as soon as he was far enough away that he wouldn't hear the both of them. Michael nodded with agreement and tried to stay calm but on the inside he was screaming and rewriting the possibility that he could have a chance with Jeremy.

They walked over to the desk and told them all of their information. They found out they were sharing a room for the week. 

“That shouldn't be too bad” Jeremy thought. “We share a room all the time for sleepovers! It's not like this is anything new.”  
\---

“I want to sleep here for three years! I'm so tired” Michael said as he flopped down on the bed “Well if you do that we are going to miss the wedding. I heard there is going to be a big buffet.” Jeremy said as he dragged the luggage cart into the room. “I know for a fact that we both don't want to miss out on that.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right there” Michael responded before flopping his head onto the white pillow.

Jeremy sat down on his bed and took off his shoes and got underneath the blankets. “Well we are not expected to do anything for the rest of the day so let's take a little nap and go out to eat later okay?” he looked over at Michael who had repositioned himself to lay down looking at Jeremy “sounds like a plan for me.”

Both of them turned around and tried to drift off but no matter how tired they were they couldn't sleep. Neither of them said anything until Michael spoke up. 

“Hey” he said softly “you asleep over there?” he tried to see Jeremy but it was pretty dark

“No I guess not.” Jeremy rolled over and looked at Michael “for some reason my bed feels empty and cold”

“Well he have been basically sleeping in the same bed for almost a month now I can understand why”

“Yeah I guess we have” Jeremy said but before he could finish, Michael was crawling into his bed and getting under the blankets.

“Goodnight jere-bare”

“Goodnight Michael”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM EXTREMELY SORRY THIS IS LATE! Just expect it to come out late bc im a lazy asshole. Also school starts next week so idk how I will find the time to post. Follow me on insta @did_someone_say_voltron or @that_abigail_person if you want to talk to me


	6. Beach boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and jeremy have some fun at the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okok so I went to a wedding and the beach in the past month so all of it is still fresh in my mind. Also I know you guys are really going to like this chapter!

Jeremy slowly came in and out of sleep. When he fully woke up he turned around to find Michael in his own bed. He must have moved when Jeremy fell asleep. He fround, his bed felt cold and empty without Michael in it. 

Jeremy reached over to his bedside table to grab his phone and look at the time. The screen burned his eyes for a second before adjusting to the light. It read 7:32pm. Jeremy put his phone down and signed. He was hungry, and they both needed to go out and eat soon. The boy swung his legs over and got out of his bed and walked over to where Michael was sleeping.

“Wake up sleepy head” Jeremy whispered as he put his hand softly on Michael's shoulder. Jeremy wouldn't admit it, but he thought Michael was insanely cute while he slept.

Michael groaned and turned away from Jeremy and mumbled something incoherent.  
“Mikey it's time to get up,” Jeremy said a little louder this time and started to rub Michael's back. 

“Give me five more minutes-” he grumbled

“Buddy it's getting late, and we both haven't had dinner yet.” Jeremy pulled away the covers to try to encourage Michael to get out of bed. “I need some food or I'm going to die”

“uurgh fine ill get up” Michael turned over but made no effort to get out of the bed. He looked up at the other man “since you are going to bug the hell out of me if I don't,”

Jeremy took his hand off Michael's shoulder and walked over to the full length mirror in the room. His hair was poking out everywhere, and he had slept in his jeans. They were wrinkled, so he would change them before they left. Before Jeremy could think about anything else Michael came up behind him hugged his waist and put his head on Jeremy's shoulder. 

“Weed underpants? Really” Jeremy said looking in the mirror. 

“Stop looking at my underwear you perv” Michael mumbled and snuggled his head in Jeremy's neck. 

“Then stop hugging me you weirdo” Jeremy said but made no attempt to get him off his back

“but you're warm” “we should get ready to leave, I'm starving” and at that same moment Michael’s stomach growled “and so it seems are you”

“Okay let's leave after I get dressed” Michael said as he went across the room to his suitcase to grab a pair of pants.

Jeremy walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He looked at himself in the mirror, and he had the biggest grin on his face and cherry red cheeks to match. 

“Oh wow that was pretty gay” he mumbled to himself. Jeremy did his business and washed his hands. After he had done that he combed his hair in a way that felt natural before splashing cold water on his cheeks to try to get rid of some color in his face before heading out the door and facing a fully dressed Michael.

“You ready to go?”

 

“Yeah let's go”

\-----

The two boys found themselves a waffle house not to far from the beach to grab a bite to eat. They both got waffles and bacon and made light conversation while they ate.

“So i texted molly, and she said they only thing we have to attend tomorrow is the rehearsal dinner and the day after that is the wedding” Michael said while sipping his coke “I'm not doing anything special in the wedding, so we can just sit in the pews”

“Sounds easy enough.” Jeremy replied as he cut into his waffle and took a bite. “What day are we going home?”

“Well she paid enough, so we have our room until Friday morning so that is when we can go back home”

“Okay that sounds like a ton of fun!” Jeremy finished his last bite of waffle and looked at Michael “ya know, I'm really happy you took me on this trip.”

“Aw well it's no problem!” Michael looked at the last few pieces of food on his plate “I mean who else would I take? You're my favorite person you big dork” he said while poking Jeremy’s face.

They both giggled and Michael flagged down the waiter to say that they had finished their meals.

After they left the restaurant they stopped by an ice cream stand and decided to walk along the beach as they ate their treats. Michael got chunky chocolate brownie and Jeremy decided to get cookie dough. After they stepped out onto the sand, the two boys took off their shoes and let their toes sink into the soft sand as the cool ocean waves hit their legs as they walked along the beach. The sun was mostly dark but it still had beautiful hues of pink and orange. Only a few people were on the beach at that hour, so they were mostly alone.

“Do you think I can convince one of my cousins to do our make up for the ceremony?” Michael said as they both walked along the shore.

“Why do you want to do makeup?” Jeremy asked the other man. “I think you look pretty cool without it to be honest” he said with confidence and a smirk “Heh stop being such a flirt you goof ball. I just want to see what I would like without acne and blemishes”

“Well i you are getting your face done I want you to ask them to make my face to look pretty too”

“Okay I can ask the girls tomorrow; I bet they would be excited to have some new test dummies to play with”

They both finishes their ice cream and threw their trash away in one of the trash cans on the beach before continuing to walk down the shore.

“Hey Jeremy can I try something crazy?” Michael said as they continued.

“Yeah sure I don't mind” Jeremy said nonchalantly.

It took all of Michael’s courage to reach out and grab Jeremy’s hand. Jeremy was taken aback at the action but intertwined his fingers with Michael s. Michael was looking at the ground and started blushing profusely. Jeremy squeezed his hand and shot him a quick smile. 

They both walked in comfortable silence for a while, just digging their feet in the sand and holding each others hands before Jeremy spoke up after a while.

“Do you know what time it is?” he said looking over at Michael.

He pulled out his phone with his free hand “oh it's 9:46 already”

“Hey can i um, see your phone for a second?” Jeremy asked

“Yeah sure what do you need it-”

But before Michael could finish his sentence Jeremy had opened the camera and without any warning yelled “cheese!” and taking a picture of the two of them. Jeremy opened the phone to show to Michael

“Awe that s a really cute picture!” 

Jeremy’s eyes were squinted because he was smiling so hard and Michael look moderately surprised but had a big grin plastered across his face

“Is it okay if I send this to myself?”

“Yeah go ahead” Michael said but as soon as he agreed Jeremy took his hand away to better use the phone.

“You still have your name as riends” Jeremy said.

“I got to admit, it's starting to grow on me” Michael said as Jeremy sent the picture to his own phone.

“Yeah me too I guess” Jeremy said as he gave Michael his phone back, and he put it in his pocket. Jeremy’s hand found its way back into Michael’s, and they started back towards where the car was parked but before they left the beach Jeremy stopped.

“Hey um, can I try something?” Jeremy said. Michael turned to look towards Jeremy who was digging his feet into the sand and looking down

“Yeah sure go ahead”

Jeremy grabbed Michael's other hand and pulled him closer, before closing the distance between the both of them. Jeremy crashed his lips into Michael s with every ounce of courage he had and closed his eyes. Michael stiffened at the sudden move but relaxed leaned into the kiss while moving his mouth gracefully with Jeremy’s. 

It was short and messy but when they both pulled away they didn't care. Michael was the first to lean back in and kiss the other. This one was more clean and softer than the last but just as amazing. Michael’s hands found their way to Jeremy’s waist, and he felt Jeremy’s hands tangled up in his hair. The two moved in unison and with passion before breaking again for air.

“Wow that was, wow” Michael said, looking into Jeremy’s eyes. Both of them were profusely blushing and Jeremy rested his hands on Michael’s neck and shoulders.

“We should do that more often” Jeremy said before they both burst into giggles 

 

\------  
Jeremy was asleep in his own bed. It was the middle of the night, but he heard a loud sound followed by a soft “shit” coming from Michael before he continued doing whatever. Before Jeremy could sit up and ask him what the hell he was doing, Michael had pushed the two beds together, and he had flopped down next to Jeremy on the now bigger bed. Jeremy decided to pretend to be asleep as Michael cuddled him and softly whispered “goodnight Jere-bare”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;;;))))) 
> 
> I dont know if you noticed but I am planning on writing 10 chapters for this so you can look forward to that! Also so sorry if I did this wrong but school starts tomorrow and I knew I wouldn't have the energy to write after so im uploading early!


	7. I'm coming back!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS COMING BACK

this isnt a real update but I will have one soon! I wanted to get back to this story for a long time and I started writing again so I will update soon! (You are probably sick of hearing that but I can give an exact date bc I am busy most of apirl)

Love you all and see you soon!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Im so sorry if this is is bad but it gets better trust me! Kudos are appreciated! updates on thursdays or friday.


End file.
